30 September 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-30 ;Comments *Full tracklisting thanks to Lorcan. *Edited tracks with outros. *Peel starts the show advising the audience to listen while watching the Liverpool-Celtic second leg UEFA Cup at Anfield on TV, although he eventually decides to stop watching himself in the studio. Liverpool went through on away goals after a 0-0 draw, following an earlier 2-2 draw in Glasgow.https://www.11v11.com/matches/liverpool-v-celtic-30-september-1997-25171/ *JP plays successive tracks by Lonesome Organist and Piano Magic, admitting he stole the "keyboard cavalcade" theme from Keith Skues on BBC local radio in eastern England. *After a listener request, Peel plays "Late Night Blues" by Don Carlos, a longtime favourite later featured on his FabricLive.07 mix CD. Sessions *Movietone #3, recorded 31st August 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fall: I'm A Mummy (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 *Loop Guru: White Light (alum - Loop Bites Dog) North South GURU 400CD''' @ $''' *Anorak Girl: Plastic Supermodel 7" Plastic Supermodel Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 137 *Upsetters: Clint Eastwood (split 7" with Lenox Brown - Clint Eastwood / Lenox Mood) Punch PH 21''' @ $''' *Movietone: The Blossom Filled Streets (session) *Decoder: PGM 5 (single - Decoded EP) Tech Itch TI 016''' @''' *Lonesome Organist: Chasing The Wheelbarrel (album - Collector Of Cactus Echo Bags) Thrill Jockey THRILL 044''' @''' *Piano Magic: Amongst Russian Lathes And Metal Curls (album - Popular Mechanics) i IRE 2101''' @''' *King: No Woman, No Cry (album - Gravelands) Dressed To Kill DTKING 50 *Derrero: Find Something New (EP: Small Pocket Machine) Big Noise Recordings BNR 103CD *Throb: Filtermulle (12" - Subnormal E.P.) Primate PRMT 016 @''' *Family Way: Moonshine (7" - 45) Were It's Ar Is Where You Are WIAIWYA 2 *Vinylgroover Feat Lenny: Feels Like Magic (split 12" with M-Zone & Fade - Feels Like Magic / Another Dimension) Alpha Projects ALPHA 125 '''@ *Diaboliks: I Can't Sleep At Night (7") Mademoiselle MAD'z 001 *Movietone: Hydra (session) *Omnibot: Happy's Eulogy (12" - ?Syntax Error) Vinyl Communications VC-116 @''' *Ivor Cutler: A Good Girl (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 '''@ *Mocket: Should It Wait? (album - Fanfare) K KLP 70 *Euphone: Two Basic Colours (album - Euphone) Tiny Superhero SUPERCD 006 *''Jingle with snippet of JP at switchover from 247m to 275/285 in 1978 overlaid with "Relax".....?? '' @ $ *DDR & Choci: Valhalla (12") Voltage Controlled Frequencies VCF 005 @ $ *Donkey: League Of Mature Jazz Friends (7") Guided Missile GUIDE 024 *Movietone: Facing West From California's Shores (session) $''' *Clinic: I.P.C. Sub-Editors Dictate Our Youth (7") Aladdin's Cave Of Golf GOLF 001 *Don Carlos: Late Night Blues (12") CSA 12CSA 502 '''@ $ *Bright: Plymouth Rock (7") Ba Da Bing! BING-012 / Darla DRL 045-7 *Oooze: Tulip Turnip Brussel Sprout (v/a album - Coming Round At Calum's) Ochre OCH003L @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 1 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) dat_142.mp3 *2) 1997-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE375 ;Length *1) 04:04:14 (to 00:50:40) (9:13-36:02, from 45:21 unique) *2) 1:31:44 (31:02-56:33) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *2) Created from LE375 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1997 Lee Tape 375 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes